Thunder Road
by MickStevens
Summary: Takes place a year after the show ended. What if Eric had never intended to stay in Point Place after Africa? What kind of Town would he face upon his return? What happened during his mysterious trip to New York City? Jackie/Eric.
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One..."

"Happy New Year!" Kitty hollared across the first floor of her home in Point Place, Wisconsion. She looked around the room at all the smiling faces around her.

"Hey Red," said Michael Kelso with an enormous grin on his face, along with the awkward positioned foorball helmet he'd been wearing since the start of 1980.

Red Forman turned around slowly. The kind of way someone's head would turn 180 degees in a cheap horror film. Twenty-one year old Eric Forman, and his gang of four other kids stared in anticipation of the event that was about to take place.

"You're a dumbass!" Kelso managed to squeak out before Fez darted inbetween Kelso and Red and formed a star with his arms and legs.

"Please don't hurt him Mr. Red!" Fez let out, seemingly worried for Kelso's safety. Fez was noticably trembling with fear. Red did nothing but let the comment soak into his mind for a second. That second seemed like days for Fez. Eric thought his father was going to go off like Hiroshima at that moment, but he simply stood there, calm and relaxed.

Slowly, Red stood up straight and said, "Ali Baba, you'd better move or I'm going to take that football helmet he's wearing, put it on my foot, and shove it up your ass."

The Foreginer moved like lightning. Fez was out of the living room and out the sliding kitchen doors. Eric was amazed. The only other time he had seen his friend move so fast, was when it was free jaw breaker day at the candy store. Just then, Red turned to face the rest of the gang and said, "Now you dumbasses better think to yourselves before trying something like that again. I want you to think hard, and well about weather or not you want to make this decade a good one for everybody." He said it in the most assertive voice he could make. It was clear to the kids that he hadn't been used to staying up untill Midnight, and was exausted.

"Oh, Red, you're just a grumpy goose who needs his sleep for the church bake sale tomorrow!" Kitty said as she let out one of her famous nervous laughs.

After the couple had gone upstairs for bed after that awkward incident, the Kids had the house to themselves for the night it seemed. Jackie was the first one to break the silence. "Umm well I should go try to find my boyfriend," she said as the departed through the glass sliding doors to find Fez.

"Jackie, wait. Let me help you!" Donna offered and chased after her out into the Wisconsion night. This left Eric, Hyde, and Kelso alone.

"Well, Back into the basment for me, man," Hyde said with a small grin developing around his face.

"Hey guys, I need to get back to my daughter now. Thanks for the Elephant horn, Eric," Said Kelso.

"It's no problem man. Tell Brooke I said hi," replied Eric, disregarding the fact that Eric had gotten Kelso a Rhino's horn, not an elephant's. Kelso could be so dumb sometimes. _But that's why we love him_ thought Eric as he folowed his best friend, Hyde down to the basment.

Plopping down on his chair, Hyde turned to Eric and said "Hey man, put on some Zeppelin."

Eric walked over to his record player that Donna had bought him on his Eighteenth Birthday and put the album "_In Through the Out Door"_ on for his stoner friend.

"Hey man, I need to tell you something." Eric said as he began to relax on his couch. He had a troubled look on his face that Hyde couldn't completely identify.

"Go ahead man, I'm all ears." Eric adjusted his position for more comfort.

"You've always been the brother I never had, man. Weather I want to admit it or not, You're more of a man than me. You've been there for my family in ways I could never be, and I know they're very grateful for having you there with them. Where I've only thought about selfishness, and personal gain, you supported my- our family with your own personal paychecks. I just want to thank you for being there for my parents in the way I couldn't."

Hyde lifted his eyes our of his sunglasses and looked at Eric. "Why are you telling me this?" Hyde asked him. Eric told him.

The next morning, Kitty woke up peacefully around seven-thirty. Walking downstairs to start breakfast, she let out a relaxing yawn in her light, blue night gown. Humming a familiar tune, she began to make breakfast.

A few moments later, Red came downstairs aswell taking a deep breath, bring in the smell of frying bacon into his nose.

"Don't even think about it, Red Forman, your heart is too fragile for this fatty food. The bacon is for Eric and Steven," Kitty said with authority (which made Red's nose twitch in anger).

"Where is that boy anyway? He's suppose to start applying for jobs today," Red stated with a harsh, cold look on his face.

"I'm sure he's still sleeping. I wouldn't wake him up on his first day back," Kitty told him, but it was too late, and Red Forman was already half way up the stairs to his son's room.

Red noticed that his son's bed was neat and untouched. This was unusual for Eric, being the Twenty-one year old slob Red was used to. He began to look all around the house. He looked in the basment, the front lawn, even laurie's old room, but Eric was nowhere to be found. Then, Red started to open the garage door slowly, only to find that the Vista Cruiser was gone.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_August 14th 1981_

_One Year Later_

Jackie Burkhart woke up quick, as she always used to do. She was taken out of her peaceful, neutral state by the sound of her radio alarm clock playing "Silly Love Songs". Jackie looked at her alarm clock. _7:35 A.M. _She smiled to herself as a simple, yet uplifting fact hit her. _It's Saturday_ she thought while getting herself a cup of coffee.

Jackie was lonely. Not depressed, or anything. Her life was arguably very enviable in fact. She worked at a local television station about a thirty minute drive from Point Place. Jackie was living her dream job. Well not quite. Unlike in her childhood fantasies of a perfect career, Jackie worked as an assistant to local celebrity news anchor Bret Williams. Not exactly the famous reporter from Dallas she always imagined herself being.

Still, Jackie was well paid, and had no doubt that hard work and an optimistic attitude would lead her to the top in her career.

But she was still so damn lonely.

The beautiful raven haired woman slowly finished sipping her coffee and day dreaming about what the weekend would hold for her. When her drink was gone, she tossed (not literally of course) her mug into the kitchen sink of her small apartment and headed off to the shower.

Things in her apartment have been different ever since Fez moved to Los Angeles. Their breakup had been quick and suprisingly painless for them both. There was No cheating, lying, or other drama in this relationship's end. Jackie and Fez had simply fallen out of love. Everything was now so quiet for her.

In a way, the quiet and isolation changed her. While living with Donna, Fez, and her father, Jackie had always fed off the company of her housemates. While spreading her influence from household to household, she had also adapted to the people in her life well.

Now however, Jackie was learning to live with herself.

The creak of the faucet handle hurt the woman's ears as she turned off the shower water and got dry. It must have been at least an hour and a half before Jackie was dressed, washed, and ready to face the world.

Jackie turned into her bedroom to turn off the radio that was still playing from early in the morning, but when she did the noise was replaced with a different one.

The doorbell was ringing.

She swung into the living room, her mind racing on the possibillity of who could be coming to visit her this early without notice at all. _I swear to God, if this is another door to door salesman, there's going to be hell to pay_ she thought to herself as she took the final steps in approaching the door.

"Who is it?" She asked in the most charming, inviting voice she could make. The person on the other side just kept knocking.

Losing her patience, Jackie made up her mind as she opened the door to her apartment. What she saw gave chills down her spine as she entered a direct state of a loss for words.

"Jackie, don't run back inside," said a nervous, slim Eric Forman.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Jackie, still in slight shock.

"Because you're the only one who I could come to."

"I'm not the one you need to be explaining things to."

"I know, Jackie. It's just... You and I were never as close as anyone else I left behind on New Years day, you know that."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, although she knew very well why he had chosen her to approach first already.

He looked her in the eyes, light and grey, and asked "Can we talk about this inside?"

Jackie hesitated for a moment. "Only if you agree to talk to Donna afterward."

"Agreed," Eric said simply as he stepped into Jackie's neat living room.

"You can have a seat on the couch, just take your shoes off," Jackie told him. Her tone was bright, and upbeat, but obviously fake.

"I felt like I needed to talk to somebody who wasn't as crushed by me leaving before I confronted my family," Eric said as he took a seat on the right side of the couch. His voice was soft and relaxed. The hushed tone of his voice was a much more admirable sound than the shower faucet creaking. Jackie thought she noticed his voice deepened since they last spoke.

"I understand how you feel, but Eric I just hope you know that you screwed all of us by leaving home the day after you came back," Jackie said to him assertivley as she took a seat on the left side of the couch.

"I went to New York City, jackie," Eric said calmly, patiently awaiting her reaction.

Jackie looked puzzled. "Eric, what the hell would make somebody like you want to go to a city as big as New York! Did they ask you to play a role in _The Empire Strikes Back_ or something?" Jackie asked, half grey eyes looked green in the light from the open window.

"I know you're going to think I'm selfish for this, but I felt like I needed to find myself," Eric told her with little hope she would understand.

Jackie's puzzled look grew ten times more confused. "Eric, how many trips to far away places are you going to _take_ before you've decided you're done soul searching?"

Eric scratched his head. "Africa was different, Jackie. I couldn't be myself there. Hell, I couldn't be anybody there, naturally, I didn't fit in with anybody from the muslim communitites, and the christian's there thought of me as an 'ignorant American'," Eric stated remembering his trip to the impovished land.

Jackie stared into his faceand said "are you back for good, Eric? Or are you leaving for Milan tomorrow?" The smartass remark felt good coming off her lips.

"Does Donna still go to the University of Wisconsion?" asked Eric.

_At least he'll keep his word for an apology._ Jackie thought to herself before answering him. "She's off for the rest of the summer, she's probably home now with Bob, if you want to unexpectedly appear at her doorstep."

"Thank you, Jackie. I just couldn't live with myself like this. I need to get back with her. I need our relationship again," Eric stated as he got up from the couch and left into the hallway in a fast walk.

Jackie couldn't believe what she'd just heared. She was now on the verge of chasing after him to stop him. She couldn't believe that he'd misinterperated what she said about Donna... Jackie couldn't help but blame herself for the mistake Eric Forman was about to make, but she knew that he would have to learn on his own and accept it.

_Later that day_

Eric stood in front of the house he knew as well as his own. He had parked the Vista Cruiser a couple of blocks away in case his father saw the car and realized he was back. He didn't want to deal with that just yet.

_Knock, knock, knock,_ The sound of his fist on the door got his blood pumping, and his stomach tied in a knot. He knew that whatever happened next would be an enourmous moment for him.

"Hello?" That was the word of Danna Pinciotti, the natural red head who almost threw up at the sight of her ex boyfriend at her door with roses he had picked up at the pricemart he had worked in years ago.

"Hello Donna," Eric had said, exactly how he practiced it in the mirror ten thousand times at the hotel room on the way back to Wisconsion.

"Eric... What are you doing back?" it sounded so stupid coming from her, but anything at that moment would have sounded awkward.

"Donna, I need you. I left to find something in my life that I had all along. Leaving you again was the biggest mistake of my life, and I've come to fix that." Just as Eric was about to continue, he noticed something that made his heart stop. And it seemed to never start again.

Donna was wearing an engagment ring.

"Oh my God," Donna said. Those words were just about the only thing she could come up with to say.

Eric nearly choked on his own words. "Donna... I think I should get going. I'm sorry, I didn't understand..." Eric thought he had heared her say "Hold on", but he was already out of the Pinciotti residence, and running down the street to his car. The distance seemed like five lifetimes before he reached the old Vista Cruiser.

Instead of crawling in and driving away, Eric simply kept runnning. Past the car and out onto Main Street. It was the only thing he could think to do.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you all for the nice, positive reviews. I read every one and take them personaly. I'll try to continue updating quickly, The last chapter was a little messy , but I whipped it up kind of late at night. I promise this one will be better written. By the way, I feel like I should tell you now, I don't own any copyright material from Casey-Warner or anything closly related to That 70's Show... Except my season six DVD box set of course (hehe).

**Chapter Two**

It was getting late, as the sun set on the familiar scenery of Point Place. Eric had been sitting on top of the water tower that his gang of friends claimed as their own for what seemed like ages now.

Eric cursed under his breath for about the thousandth time. _I wonder how far I would have to fall for the impact to kill me._ Those were the strongest thoughts in Eric's head as the night began growing colder.

The skinny brown haired boy got up and paced across the ledge of the tower, noticing the faded outline of a pot leaf his friends had painted there years ago. This brought as small grin to his face. The tower used to mean a lot to him and his friends, but now it seems everybody's gone on with their lives. His childhood has faded away.

Eric almost jumped and fell off the rail of the tower when he heard somebody coming up the ladder. His heart raced with anticipation... _Could it be Donna?_ He certainly hoped not. He felt as if he might die of embarrassment if he saw his red haired ex again anytime soon.

As the figure approached, it's silhouette blinded Eric for a moment. Once the figure turned away from the sun, Eric saw it was none other than the body of short, black haired Jackie Burkhart who was joining him on top of the water tower. I should have went to a bar, Eric thought to himself.

"I knew you'd be up here," Jackie said with an uneasy grin.

"Why did you come and see me?" Eric asked his voice was less squeaky than Jackie remembered.

Jackie sat down next to him on the crowded water tower ledge. "I tried to stop you," She let out with a hushed tone.

"How could you let me do something like that, Jackie?" Eric retaliated.

"When you talked about seeing Donna, I thought you meant you were going to give her an apology... It was a common misinterpretation of words." She felt nervous.

"You could have at least told me she was married," Eric spat.

"I'm _sorry_, Eric!" Jackie said in a serious, and slightly louder tone.

Eric sighed. He was tired, hungry, and not about to lose the only one he had to talk to right now. "I'm sorry... I just guess that I thought if I came back, she would be waiting for me to sweep her off her feet or something. When I think about it now, I'm not sure I even want to anymore... I think I'm in love with the idea of being in love with Donna."

"Donna's happy now, Eric" Jackie said in a hushed tone.

"I know. When I was younger I never imagined that Donna could get along without me. I need to leave before my parents find out I came back."

Jackie felt a hole in her stomach. "Your parents know you're back," She told him.

Eric's eyes widened and he started to stand up. "Did you tell them?!" He said feeling alarmed.

"Nobody told anybody anything. Red found the Vista Cruiser on his way to work," Jackie told him, wishing she hadn't let him know.

Shit, I didn't know he started working nights, Eric thought to himself. He put his hands over his face and thought deeply about what he was going to do with himself.

Jackie thought endlessly about what she was going to say next, but the only thing she could think to say was "Hey, do you want to come over for dinner or something tonight?"

Eric was shocked that Jackie Burkhart would invite him over for a meal. It just seemed so out of character for her. "Not if it's only out of pity," he said in a serious tone.

"Just think of it as one friend helping another when he's down," Jackie told him with a small grin on her face.

Eric wasn't about to say no to a meal. He had gone without food for twelve hours now. "Sure, I'll stay for a late dinner," he told her. The normal, stubborn Eric Forman would say no to her offer, but he was just so damn broken.

Jackie hopped down the water tower ladder and began running across the lawn to her new Dodge Dart Swinger she had bought after Fez moved to L.A. She looked cute when she ran.

Eric forced his tired, wet legs up and stretched momentarily before chasing after the girl. S_top feeling sorry for yourself,_ he thought, practically jumping off the water tower.

The warm air in the car felt like heaven itself for Eric. It reminded him of the feeling of staying in bed on Saturday mornings. Eric was day dreaming about a warm day he'd spent in New York when the little brunette woke him up.

"You still like Billy Joel, right?" She said popping in his new album, _Glass Houses_ into the tape player.

"Love 'em" Eric replied. He smiled as the upbeat sound of _You May Be Right_ started to play out of the stereo. He rather enjoyed Billy Joel's new single.

"I rather enjoy Billy Joel's new single," Jackie told him as she took a quick glance over into his tired, bloodshot eyes.

Eric yawned rudely. Jackie didn't seem to mind.

The car ride went on for another fifteen minutes. Mostly filled with silence and small talk here and there. Although Eric wouldn't admit it, He really liked the company of Jackie Burkhart. He knew that he could trust her to help him in this situation he had gotten himself into. That however, didn't change the fact that she was most likely going to abandon him out on the streets again tonight to go cry himself to sleep like a helpless child in some dark motel room.

It was around nine-thirty when Jackie pulled up to her apartment she felt good as the cool air of the night brushed against her like the touch of an angel.

"Eric, I think I'm just going to order us a pizza, I don't feel like cooking this late at night," Jackie told him. He could tell she was exhausted.

"I've seen you try to help my mom in the kitchen, I think it's for the best," Eric told her smiling widely.

Jackie laughed at his comment. "No, Eric I really can cook now! I'm serious!" She told him with an even bigger smile on her face. She pushed him playfully before taking off her coat and instructing him to do the same.

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen on the phone, just make yourself comfortable on the couch or something, I'll be in in a minute," Jackie said to him although he had already removed his shoes and turned on the T.V. She felt a little uncomfortable about it, although she knew it was only because she hadn't had visitors in a long time.

Eric turned the channel on Jackie's television until he found a news station and began watching that. Eric could hear Jackie on the phone with the pizza man from the Kitchen and he actually felt nice for a change. There was an easiness about Jackie and her whole lifestyle. He had only seen the girl twice since his return, but he felt like she had changed. She seemed to have a more positive outtake on the world, and the aura of peace around her was inspiring. Maybe she had always been like that and he was too arrogant to see it.

"I really hope you like mushrooms, cause I love 'em," Jackie said as she joined Eric on the couch.

"Mushrooms are icky, they make Eric sickie," He said mocking something his mother always used to say to him when he lived with his parents.

"Grow up," Jackie told him with her tongue sticking out.

Eric smiled at her. It was weird being able to joke around with Jackie. He wasn't sure he liked it or not yet.

Minutes went by as the pair watched the news together. Much like the car ride, it was filled with silence and petty small talk until the doorbell rang.

"Pizza dude," Jackie said half asleep. Eric just nodded as he continued to watch his program. He heard Jackie pay the man and tip him well for coming out this late. She felt the warm box leave her arms as she placed it down on the coffee table.

"Thanks again, Jackie. I appreciate this more than you know," Eric told her. He was telling the truth.

"It's no problem. Just helping out a friend who's had a rough day," She reminded with a loose grin through her teeth. She was tired.

Eric was already downing his third slice of pizza when he said "Not how you expected to spend your Saturday night huh?"

"Well I kind of wanted to spend it with a guy who would take me out to an expensive restaurant and tell me how beautiful i looked over, and over again, but I guess pizza with Eric Forman will have to do," She told him smiling.

Eric looked troubled. "You didn't have to do this for me. I really appreciate it. You saved my ass on so many levels here, Jackie," he told her looking into her eyes.

The Raven haired girl looked back as she finished the last bite of her crust. "It's cool," She let out.

Eric felt his heart sink at that comment and he didn't know why. "Well Jackie, It's getting late, and I should be getting some sleep, thank you for this, for the millionth time," he said getting up off the comfortable couch.

"Take care, Eric. I'm not kidding when I say stop by anytime," Jackie said, walking her new friend to the door.

Eric kissed her on the cheek softly and quickly.

"Bye," She said.

"Bye," he told her back.

Jackie watched Eric get into his cab and roll on down the street away from her apartment. Putting the dishes she had eaten dinner on in the sink, and throwing away the box of pizza she had eaten, she felt really good. She felt almost like the emptiness of not having Fez around was lifted off her shoulders for a night.

Jackie softly, and quietly slid into her bed and pulled up the covers. The last thing she did before falling into a deep sleep was run her finger down her cheek.

_11:23 P.M. That night._

Eric entered the bar he had instructed the taxi driver to take him to. It was one he and his friends had never been in on the outskirts of Point Place. I deserve this, Eric thought as he sat down on a stool next to a long haired man about his age.

"What will it be?" The scruffy bartender asked Eric, scanning his whole body with his eyes.

"I'll have a rum and coke, please," Eric told the bartender feeling great about his order.

"I'll have one of those too, put 'em both on my tab," the long haired man instructed, smiling at Eric.

Eric started, "Hey man, thanks a lot." He didn't quite know what to say. Usually it had been him buying women drinks, now a strange man next to him was paying for his rum and coke.

"Bro, you look like you need a serious break," The man said with a cocky grin. "I'm just looking out for ya, man," He stated, taking a sip of his beer.

The bartender brought out both their drinks, as Eric's mind turned to an unexpected person. Jackie. _I wonder if she's asleep yet_, he pondered. He knew that it didn't matter to him, but he couldn't help wondering for some reason.

"Big break up?" the man asked Eric.

"No, not anything like that. I've just had a rough day at work. You know, the boss is being a real hard ass," Eric lied. He didn't feel like talking to the man about Donna.

"Totally, man. I know what you mean. My boss was up my ass the other day about missing work for the Packer's game," The man said with a smile on his face, He took another sip of his drink.

One thing Eric had learned to like during the last year was football. Especially Packer's football. It was something he hadn't planned on learning to like, but it helped him feel closer to home, and his father. He would never admit it, but he missed his father sometimes. "You went to a Packer's game? Which one? Was it a win?"

The two kept on talking for another hour. Unexpectedly, Eric found that this man was a lot like him. The two got along pretty well, in fact.

Eric was about ready to leave the bar. Saying goodbye to his new friend, he was modestly drunk and stepped out the door to enter the Vista Cruiser. Unfortunately for drunken Eric, he remembered that the Vista Cruiser was parked near Donna's house and that he had taken a cab here. _You idiot! _he thought to himself.

"Need a ride, bro?" said a voice behind Eric.

He spun around to see his bar friend standing behind him, car keys in hand.

Eric smiled stupidly. "Yeah I do," he managed to slur out to his new friend from the bar. Eric told the man the directions to his hotel and he was brought there shortly after. The car ride was very short and relaxing for drunken Eric.

The pair stepped out of the car as Eric's bar friend guided Eric to his motel room.

"Hey man, thanks again for the ride, I don't know what I would have done alone," Eric told him very gratefully.

"Dude, it's not a problem. my girlfriend is going to be pissed I stayed at the bar for so long though, you have it good man," the man told him assuring.

Just then, something hit Eric.

"Hey, I never actually got your name at all," He said in a slurry mess.

The man smiled. "Name's Randy," he said.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_Sunday, August 19, 1981_

The brisk air of the night gave Red Forman goosebumps down the back of his neck. He belonged to his lawn chair now. Red almost could always be seen sitting down on the front porch in that chair, his face swelling with anger and heat building up inside of him. These days, that anger was all he had left to himself, besides his unsweetened iced tea and the shirt off his back.

"Hey, bud. Why don't you take a little break from the night watch and have a beer with us," Red heard these words and spun his head around to see Steven Hyde standing in the kitchen with the sliding glass door open about a foot's length.

Red looked at him and said, "I told you this before, I am going to sit right here," Red paused for a moment and pointed to the ground below him. "And I am going to wait for Captain Dumb ass to try and sneak the Vista Cruiser out of my garage, and when I catch him, the evil Dr. Stern foot is going to sneak his way up his _ass_," Red finished.

Hyde choked up his pride. "We're really getting worried about your health, you know," he told him in a hushed tone.

"Who you should be worried about is my dumb ass son, now get back inside and finish your dumb card game," Red commanded.

Hyde looked at him for a minute and paused. He could see that Red's face had grown pale; something it only does when he's sick. "Alright man," Hyde said simply and shit the door behind him, leaving Red to himself and his thoughts.

When Hyde got back into the kitchen he took a seat next to Kelso and Randy. Kitty had gone out to help the church raise money in some sort of all night fundraiser for sick children. Hyde didn't mind this, because it allowed him to claim the upstairs as his own. Now that the gang was not as frequent, Hyde spent a lot more time upstairs in the kitchen, that is unless he had a lady over of course.

"Deal me in, man," Hyde said to Randy grabbing beers for all of them. Randy began shuffling his deck of cards like a pro. Kelso really got a kick out of the way Randy could do all kinds of tricks with a deck of cards.

"Thanks for having me over, Hyde. I needed to get out of the house with Donna up my ass about the bar incident all day," Randy told him.

Kelso smiled wildly. "Yeah, I never got why chicks don't like it when you drive home really drunk on a Saturday. I mean what _else_ is there to do on the weekend for someone who's going to be married?" he said happily.

The other two simply ignored his dumb statement. Both knowing Kelso well enough to just ignore comments like that.

The room was filled with a sharp noise as the crack of Hyde's third beer opening was engulfed by the night air.

"honestly, the only reason why I was so late was because I went to give my buddy a ride back to his motel room. Now _that_ guy was a drunken bastard. He had forgotten that he took a cab here," Randy said with a cracking smile.

The gang continued their card game as they drank beer and happily enjoyed the night they had to get away from it all.

"Now that I think of it, he was a pretty neat guy. We talked about a lot of things in that bar. Mostly stuff about the Packers and Ronald Reagan, but good stuff," Randy said still unable to remember the details of the night.

"Was he a local?" Kelso asked Randy after folding his hand of cards.

"No, he said he was going to try and leave town soon. He was kind of in a hurry. His name was Eric something... I was already so drunk when I met him I could never remember his last name," Randy replied.

Hyde looked at Randy strangely.

Kelso started laughing like a fool. "Hey guys, maybe this guy can be the new Eric," Kelso suggested still laughing.

Hyde lifted his glasses from his face and starred Randy in his eyes.

"Brown hair, blue eyes?" Hyde simply asked.

Randy started, "Yeah actu-" He caught himself and waited. Astonished.

The whole trio looked at each other eyes wide in amazement. Kelso's laughing simply stopped, and Hyde ceased drinking his beer.

"Randy, you're more of an idiot when you're drunk than Kelso," Hyde said in amazement.

Kelso stood up. "Hyde, we're taking the El camino!" He stated. Steven Hyde simply looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"If you want to take my car to go harass Forman, go ahead, but I'm not coming. What he does with his life is none of my business," Hyde said. He pushed his large sunglasses up on his nose and plumped down in his seat. The only thing Hyde had for Eric was disappointment and a hint of anger.

"I'll come with you, Kelso. My hand sucks anyway," Randy said as he tossed his pair of cards onto the table. The pair got up and opened the sliding glass door. Hyde could see the excitement in their eyes, but shared no such enthusiasm. He still remembered the night Eric told him he was leaving Point Place.

_Later that night_

Kelso pulled up the El Camino silently to the Clemon's Inn outside of Point Place.

"Yeah, this is the one," Randy said turning to Kelso. Kelso smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kelso asked him. Randy just shrugged and stepped out of the vhiecle. The cool night air had turned cold and bitter. Randy and Kelso approached the motel's front door.

"It's up here," Randy simply told Kelso, walking up the set of stairs in the main lobby up to the second floor. Kelso followed him quickly. His leg had fallen asleep in the car so he was happy he had a chance to walk it off. A couple of minutes later, the two had arrived at Eric Forman's motel room.

Randy set three forceful knocks through the door with his fist.

Kelso waited in anticipation. A couple of minutes, and more attempts to knock later, Randy gave in.

"Kelso, man, I don't think Forman's in here. Maybe he checked out and is already headed back to wherever the hell he came back from right now," Randy suggested knowing full well Eric wouldn't leave without the Vista Cruiser. In all honesty, Randy liked Forman. He wasn't sure he approved of Kelso's attempts to contact Eric so badly.

"Check this out," Kelso said as his hand dug deep down into his pocket. Randy noticed a lump in his jeans.

"Is that a roll of quarters in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" he joked with a smile.

"Actually...," Kelso started as he took a shiny long tool from his pocket. "It's a lock pick!" he said.

"You're kidding?" Randy asked in disbelief.

"No , they give us all one of these when you join the police academy. I just never got the chance to return it before the fire," Kelso told him. By the look on his face, Randy thought he looked proud for bringing the tool with him.

Randy thought about the risk.

"Okay Kelso, I'll let you do this, but we can only stay in there for a few minutes to see if we can find out where he went.

Kelso just smiled at him. He inserted the lock pick into the motel door and fiddled with it for a few minutes.

_Click!_

The door swung open like lightning. Randy and Kelso proceeded with caution, fearing they would be caught by some maid cleaning the carpets or something.

The pair looked around the room for a moment. Eric's motel room looked clean and neat. There was one queen sized bed in the middle of the room, a small desk with the Holy Bible on it. It was the usual motel room setup.

"Here's his bag," Randy said holding up Eric's brown suitcase. Kelso had a "Gimme" look on his face. He stuck out his arms and retrieved the suitcase from Randy and began to search it just as he leaned to do during his days as a cop.

"Kelso, It's been a while. I don't think there's anything more to see, let's go, bud," Randy said nudging tword the door.

Kelso had a disappointing look. He knew that if Fez were here, or even Donna they'd be searching this room clean. Randy on the other hand didn't give a damn what happened to Eric.

"Fine, we'll leave for now," Kelso said stretching as he stood up. He headed over to the door to catch up with Randy. They left in unison as Randy shut the motel room door. They were completely unaware that Kelso's lock picking attempts had broken the lock on the door.

Randy and Kelso walked steadily back to Hyde's car. Kelso's mind was on Eric, and his unexpected arrival back home, but Randy's mind however was set on his fiancee. _Donna's gonna kill me if I don't get back to Hyde's soon,_ Randy told himself. He had had enough heat from her last night after he came home from the bar.

Randy and Kelso were so distracted by their thoughts, that they didn't notice the tall man in the black jacket pass them by in the darkness of the night.

"Where are the keys, man?" Randy demanded as he hopped into the drivers seat.

"Right here, buddy," Kelso told him as he handed them off.

The pair drove away into the Night air, leaving the motel and Eric Forman's room behind them.

_What The Hell?_ Eric thought to himself when he noticed the broken lock. He was standing alone, upstairs in the Clemon's Inn when he realized that his room had been broken into. Eric began to panic now. He began weighing his options mentally.

_Who would break into MY room?_ Foreman pondered that question for minutes before making the decision to report the incident to the front desk.

_Thirty minutes later_

For Eric Foreman, life had just gotten a little more complicated. The manager of the motel didn't appreciate the damage of motel property caused by Kelso, and being the only one even close to a suspect, Eric got the heat. He remembered the manager saying he would give Eric ten minutes to clear out of the room and "get out of his sights" before he called the police. With no more money, and no place to sleep It just didn't seem fair to Eric.

Carrying his suitcase Eric started walking down the night street weighing his options. _I'm just not ready to go home,_ Eric thought to himself. He felt ashamed. He thought of himself as a weak coward for not having the stomach to face his family in his hour of need.

Raising his head up high, and walking quickly, he set course to see the only person who he had the slightest hope could help him right now.

Eric Forman was headed to Jackie's apartment.

**A/N:** _Well, there you go, guys. This is actually only half of the original "Chapter Three", but I decided you guys have waited long enough so I figured I'd post it tonight. Hopefully I'll get more into Jackie's part in this story with Chapter Four. Oh, and I just wanted to thank you all, because you guys have encouraged me to push myself past my limitations, and write what I believe will end up as one of the best Jackie/Eric Fic's out there... I mean there's only like twelve so it can't be THAT bad... Right? Ha ha. Happy readings._

_~Mick_


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The bright stars filled the dark blue sky as Eric Forman lost track of reality. Step by step, he made his night walk down the sidewalk carrying his suitcase in his right hand. _Almost there_, he thought to himself. He was in a lot of pain. The night depressed him.

With every step he took, he felt his feet becoming numb. There was only one time in his life that he remembered feeling this helpless.

It had been June of 1981, Eric had just left his apartment for work. The sun rose over the beautiful New York sky as the city stirred. Hailing a cab, Eric directed the driver to Martin Luther King, Jr. High school. Eric taught Global History for tenth graders, his salary was modest and enough to get by with, he had the woman of his dreams in the classroom adjacent to him, what more was there to achieve?

Forman Yawned his way into the teachers lounge with his morning coffee. He took a seat on the love seat and waited for Becky to arrive.

About ten minutes later, a beautiful blond woman entered the room. She was dressed professionally, being an Algebra teacher. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. "Hey baby, we need to talk," she had said.

"Yeah? What do you need?" Eric said happilly standing up. He had no idea what was coming next.

"Eric, you know I love you right?" Becky said. She kept her distance from the slim man.

"Of course! I love you too! We've been seeing each other since we were stationed in Africa, why such a silly question?" Eric said. His grin looked childish.

Becky started to speak. "Well... I do love you, I'm sure of that... But Honestly, I'm not one hundred percent sure," She paused for a moment, looking down "That I'm _in_ love with you," She finished.

Eric felt his heart sink. The question he had in his head took every bit of strength he had to ask. "What do you mean?" He said quietly.

"I've been sleeping with Ian," Becky choked the words out. She tried not to let it show, but she felt no remorse over this at all. She wasn't in love with him, and she never would be. It was all fake to her.

The next month and a half had been Hell for Eric. His students grades went down, he wasn't getting any sleep, and seeing Becky kiss Ian, the Geometry teacher didn't help him at all. The more he lived his new life, the more he needed to get back to Point Place. The more he needed to see Donna.

Eric stepped on a tree root growing on the sidewalk and almost tripped. _Shit,_ he thought to himself. It's amazing how feelings can change in two days. Two days ago, he thought he needed Donna back. Two days ago, he had a place to sleep. _Life's a bitch,_ he thought to himself.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Eric reached the doorstep of Jackie Burkhart's apartment. He reached his trembling hand into the cold air and knocked three times forcefully on her front door.

About a minute later, a small, dark figure opened the front door.

"Is that you, Eric?" Jackie had said, her eyes gazing up at the cold, wet figure in front of her.

"Hi, Jackie," Eric stuttered. He had nothing else to say.  
The Brunette paused. "Do you know what time it is?" she asked him.

"Sometime after Midnight?" he said stupidly. He knew very well Jackie was shocked to see him.

An awkward silence passed them both. "They kicked me out," Eric mustered up those four words.

Jackie looked at him puzzled. "Of the _motel_? How could you be so dumb!" Her confused look turned into an aggravated one. "You weren't lighting up in there were you?!" she asked him.

Eric opened his mouth to speak. "No, no, no, Jackie, of course not. I've been clean since I left for Africa... Somebody broke in and broke the lock on my door and the manager didn't believe me."

There was a second awkward silence. "I can't go home yet, Jackie," Eric said, finally getting to the point.

Jackie could barley think due to her lack of sleep. She was exhausted. Finally coming to a decision she said, "Come in, Eric,"

The couple enter the neat living room alone. Eric's eyes were bloodshot and his hair a mess. He looked at her in the light and realized she had no make up on.

She looked beautiful.

Jackie stopped and turned around to look at Eric. "Okay, Forman, listen to me. If you want me to give you a place to stay, and help you get back on your feet, I expect two things from you. You got it?" She told him.

"Anything, Jackie," Eric said. He was filled with gratefullness tword the small woman.

"First, I expect you to swear to me right now that you'll go and confront your family very, very soon," Jackie began.

Eric's stomach sank at this. She just didn't understand.

"Second," Jackie said with a smile. "Don't leave the toilet seat up," She said.

Eric smiled back at the brown haired girl. "You've got a deal, miss" he told her. He felt so happy that his new friend was letting him stay with her. "You have no idea how much this means to me," He looked her in the eye.

Jackie looked at him. "It really is fine, It's actually nice to have someone to wake up to that isn't Fez, she said. A smile broke out on her face. Eric noticed it. He knew it looked different than any other time she smiled at him. It felt natural to him.

"I'll just take the couch," He said.

"Well you didn't think you were sleeping with _me_, did you? Jackie joked. The two shared an awkward laugh.

Eric noticed that he was still holding his suitcase and dropped it onto the floor next to him. Jackie left into the other room. _I'm so tired,_ he thought to himself. As if it would make him any more awake.

It was about thirty seconds later when Jackie returned from her bedroom with a blanket for Eric. She tossed it to him and he caught it nicely.

"Thanks Jackie," He said.

Jackie embraced him in a tight hug. "It's no problem," she said. She was surprised when she noticed that he smelt good. It was strange and unexpected, considering he had been walking to her apartment since God knows when.

When she let him go, she said "Alright, Eric, I've had just about enough for one night, I'm going back to bed."

_I can relate to that,_ Eric thought. "Alright, me too, I'll see you in the morning," he said.

"Night," she said back quietly.

Once Jackie left the living room, Eric slid onto the couch. The whole thing felt so natural to him as he fell into a deep, deep sleep.

_Early Monday afternoon, August 16, 1981_

Eric was woken up by the annoying pounding of high heeled shoes on hard wood floor. He lifted his heavy head up just enough to examine his surroundings. Not much had changed since he passed out on the living room couch, except the well awake Jackie Burkhart roaming around the kitchen.

"It's about time you got up! It's half past one!" Jackie explained. She was awake and full of life. The utter oposite of Eric's state.

"Don't you have to go to work or something," Eric asked. His voice sounded tired.

"Been there," She explained. "I work as an assistant to Bret Williams. He does the morning show here on channel six,"

Eric yawned. "Oh so you've been awake since like seven?" he asked.

"Four thirty," she corrected him.

Eric stood up off of the couch he was pretty impressed at Jackie's ability to wake up so early in the morning. Obviously, it far surpassed his own.

"Well, sleepy head, you need to go take a shower and change into some presentable clothes cause we're going out to lunch," Jackie said.

Eric thought it might just be because it was so early in the morning, but Jackie's voice sounded exceptionally loud. It was kind of annoying.

"Alright, kid. I'll be ready in like twenty minutes," He told her.

Jackie went into the kitchen. "Towels are in the closet next to the bathroom, I'll make you some coffee," she said.

"You're the best," Eric told her as he headed to the bathroom.

While Eric was in the bathroom he heard the radio turn on from the living room. The radio was playing _Just Like a Woman_ by Bob Dylan. One of Eric's favorite songs.

A few moments later Eric heard faintly from the living room Jackie speaking out loud. She said something like "I _hate_ this shit," and he heard Dylan turn to ABBA.

Eric almost laughed out loud. He thought it was _cute_ that Jackie would do something like that. He was developing a small crush on the small brunette. Nothing serious, just a fun little thing.

Eric thought a little bit about his life as he applied shampoo to his wet hair. _1981... Damn,_ he thought.

After getting all dried and dressed, Eric left the bathroom only to have Jackie push him playfully into the living room. The force of her nearly drove Eric to the ground. _I need to hit the gym,_ he thought.

"What was _that_ for?" Eric asked as he regained his balance.

"Just making sure you're still the wimpy little nerd we all knew and loved," Jackie said. She had a big smile on her face.

Eric mumbled something like _"You cought me off guard," _before Jackie spoke.

"You about ready to go?" She said pointing to the door.

"I'm ready when you are," he replied. The two headed out the door and into Jackie's car completely forgetting about coffee.

Once the two arrived at the restaurant, they were immediately directed to a table. Jackie had taken Eric to a small diner in downtown Point Place. The two were afraid they would run into familiar faces if they went to the Hub.

"So Mr. Mystery, what the hell have you been doing since you left for New York?" Jackie asked while flipping through her menu.

Eric hesitated. "Well, you know first it was kind of hard to get a place, but with a little help from my Candy Land stash (Eric's secret stash of money he kept in a candy land game box), and a girl I met in Africa, I managed to find an apartment and a nice teaching job with it, too."

"So there was a girl?" Jackie asked. An innocent grin appeared on her face.

Eric's face turned a light pink. "Well yeah, but there was never anything serious between us," he lied.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Sure there wasn't, and Kelso never cheated on me with your sister either," Jackie said. Her grin didn't leave her face.

Eric was about to answer, but was saved when the waitress came over with their drink orders. Jackpot.

"Here you go, you two. Are you all ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah, I think we're good, are you, Eric?" Jackie asked. Eric nodded.

"Okay what will you be having today?" the waitress asked as she took out her notepad.

The two ordered their meals and continued with basic small talk. It honestly did surprise Eric how easy it was to talk to Jackie.

"So, Eric, about your _promise_ last night, when do you plan on confronting your parents?" Jackie asked. This was not the question Eric was hoping for,

"Well," Eric started to speak. "I haven't put an _exact_ date on it..."

Jackie interrupted. "It's okay, I don't mind having the company, we'll cross this bridge when we come to it," Jackie told him smiling. Eric was happy at this.

"So this is _our_ bridge now?" He asked.

"I guess so... I'm not sure how I got myself into this mess, but It's _my_ couch you're sleeping on, isn't it," she said. She didn't appear to think of Eric as a burden.

"I guess so," He replied. For the first time in weeks, he felt like he had a shot at something. He felt like he wasn't alone.

_Later that night at Jackie's_

Eric felt his stomach turn when he felt Jackie's hand on his own. The two had finished their meal, and walked down the street for a while before coming home to Jackie's place. Eric's situation had gone to being kicked out on the streets with no money, to holding hands with a beautiful green eyed girl on her couch watching "Grease" in just 24 hours. _That's life,_ he thought remembering an old Frank Sinatra song.

As the night progressed, Eric felt more sleepy. Jackie's hand in his felt more and more natural. Eric thought about making a move, but decided against it. _She's probably just being friendly. There's no need to ruin this moment,_ he thought.

Eric would admit to anyone right now, that meeting his parents again was the last thing on his mind.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Family confrontations? Really? Who needs them? Eric Forman doesn't. It was early morning on Tuesday, the sun was making it's morning route across the Point Place scenery. Eric's world swirled together in a mist of smoke as he sat across from a beautiful ditsy girl, who was also in her own private world.

"Best stash ever," Eric said lazily half coughing the sentance out. He was fighting back the urge to giggle... And slightly loosing.

Jackie massaged her fingers across the length of her arm. "Chips?" she asked her temporary room mate.

"Please," Eric replied. He felt like he was falling out of his seat. Was he? He wasn't sure.

Jackie got up and began walking over to the kitchen cabinet. She spent about ten seconds trying to remember which cabinet she kept her chips in. Then it hit her. _Pantry, _she thought as she retrieved the large bag of unopened chips from the kitchen and hurried back into the living room. As she rejoined her friend on the couch she noticed something.

"These potato chips are _baked._ she stated. Sure enough, the bag of chips were the specialty baked kind that cost a bit more.

Eric snickered. "Just like _you,_" He said. His snickers turned into an innocent laugh.

Just then Jackie burst in an uproar of laughter and shed a few tears.

_Meanwhile_

It was a typical morning for Michael Kelso. Woken up to the unpleasant sound of buzzing, he slammed his hand down on the top of the alarm clock. he has a rough time with mornings. Against every living muscle in his body, and his entire right brain, he got up and headed for the bathroom.

One of Kelso's favorite parts of the morning is that the baby is sleeping (usually), and Brooke is at work already. It's not so much that he likes being alone as it is that he can be naked for as long as he wanted... At least until he had to take Betsy to day care.

Kelso embraced the hot shock of the shower and let it sink it's way through his nerves. The beads of water ran slowly down his face, and onto his neck. He could almost fall asleep standing in there.

Suddenly, a shocking noise startled him.

The phone was ringing. Kelso, being a bit of an odd ball likes to say he has an "obsessive compulsion" when it comes to answering the phone. The only problem, or course, is that it was out there and he was in here.

Suddenly, he took action. The tall, muscular man darted out of the shower and through the bathroom door. He was in the hallway now, dripping wet with water. _Ring,_ he heard. That was ring two. Michael Kelso darted down the stairs to his destination, his tongue almost sticking out like a dog on his way there.

_Ring_

_The suspense was rising. _

To Kelso's extensive relief, he made it in seconds flat. The tall man picked up the wall phone and spoke louder than he expected. "Hello?" He asked.

_Meanwhile_

"Who doesn't love Journey?" Randy Pearson asked his manger. Steven and Randy were spending time in the back room of the record store Tuesday morning. They were bumming around listening to Randy's old albums.

Hyde shrugged, still half asleep. Even after years of working at the record store, he still wasn't used to waking up this early. He didn't see the point of it. It's not like he would get any customers for another half hour at the least.

"Man I wish I had my stash right now," Hyde said.

"You know, my grandma-" Randy started but was interrupted by the sound of the telephone from the front room.

Both Randy and Hyde sat in silence.

Hyde began slowly, "Your turn," he said.

There was an tense pause. Randy looked at him. "No, it's _your_ turn," he stated.

The phone was a pain for them both. Usually it was only an advertising company or some stoned teenagers asking if they "deliver". It was a real drag.

The phone rang again.

The silence was engulfed as he both of them took action. Randy and Hyde erupted simultaneously into a rock paper scissors match.

After battling it out, Hyde ended up losing. He let out a long sigh.

Without saying anything, he made his way into the front room and picked up the phone.

_Meanwhile_

The sun glistened off of the beautiful clear gem placed nicely on Donna's finger. She glanced at it and smiled.

The wedding date hadn't even been set yet, but the red haired woman's stomach was filling with butterflies.

Then she came back to reality. _Homework, homework, homework,_ she thought. Even though she was on break, it was hard to keep her mind off school. She didn't have much work to do, but she felt like she needed to do it.

Suddenly, the wall phone rang. Usually Donna didn't like answering her father's phone, but since he was at the store she might as well. It might be an important call.

So she did.

_Later that afternoon_

After recovering from their green day, Eric and Jackie lay lazily in the living room making small conversation.

"So Eric... Do you think you'll be staying in Point Place?" Jackie asked.

Eric thought about it for a second. The truth being, he really _hadn't _thought about it at all. "Probably not," he decided.

"Oh, I see," Jackie replied. That was all she said.

"well, I mean it all depends on work. I'm sort of expected to come back to New York to teach," He stated.

Jackie's tone was flat. "Yeah I get it." She said.

As much as he wanted to avoid seeing _certain people_ back in the city, he knew he had a responsibility to the school and the kids.

Jackie tossed and turned on the couch. _"I'm so bored,"_ she said. She exaggerated her tone.

Eric ignored her. He was exhausted really, and he didn't know why."

Jackie smiled. She looked at Eric and spoke. "Hey, buddy, do you want to go do something?" she asked.

Eric's eyes shot to her. "Yeah I do! What do you have in mind?" he asked. Jackie smiled widely at him.

"Let's figure that out later," she said. "Just get ready." She liked to make decisions in the moment.

"Sounds good to me," Eric said. He was in the mood to get out of the house. The skinny man made his way to the front door and put his shoes on. He really felt good about this spontaneous idea Jackie had come up with. Or maybe he just felt good about her.

Suddenly, Eric heard Jackie's voice from her bedroom. "Oh shit," she said.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked from across the apartment.

"The phone," Jackie said. It was soon followed by a "Hello?" Eric knew she was on the phone now and decided to wait it out in the living room.

Minutes past.

Then, Jackie came walking out into the living room. She had a troubled look on her face. She paused for a moment before looking at Eric.

"Who was it, Jackie?" Eric asked. He felt his stomach drop. He didn't like to see her this sad.

"It was your mother, Eric..." Jackie paused for a moment and looked Eric in the eye before she finished. "Your father's in the hospital."


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The bright lights of Main Street stood out like a thorn in Eric's eyes. Although for Eric, it may have been years, It had been only five minutes since he left Jackie Burkhart's small apartment.

After a long, silent, and maybe awkward five minutes, Jackie spoke. "Are you okay?" she asked. A typical thing to ask someone who just recieved bad news about his sick father.

"I'm actually good," Eric replied. It was true, although he felt as if he wanted to feel bad for his father, he didn't feel Any strong emotions building.

The car ride continued in more silence. _Am I actually at peace with this already?_ Eric asked himself. He wondered how his mother was dealing with this family crisis.

Jackie sped up. the street lights blurred together in a mesh of red, green, and yellow. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Here's our exit," Eric pointed out. Sure enough, the enterence to the "First Estate hospital" was drawing closer and closer.

Eric looked at the clock. _7:30._

Jackie put her car into park and the two of them sat in silence for a few moments.

"Jackie, you know what I'm going to ask you." Eric said. he didn't look at her.

Jackie let out a long sigh. "It's okay. I'll lie. Just promise me you'll talk to your father," she stated.

"Deal," Eric replied. He was very relieved Jackie wasn't going to expose him to the family and his old friends.

Jackie got out first. Eric shortly followed suit.

"So how are we going to do this?" Jackie asked Eric as they walked together slowly toward the hospital.

Jackie thought for a moment. "I'll go in first," she said. "Then, I'll get them away from your father and you walk in five minutes later," she commanded. Eric was impressed at her decision. He felt bad about making her lie to everyone, but he just wasn't ready to face his old life in the situation presented.

Once the couple arrived at the hospital doors, Eric took a seat on a nearby bench and Jackie began walking toward the hospital.

Just then, Eric grabbed Jackie's hand as she was about to walk away. She half turned around to meet his eyes when he said "G- Good luck."

She smiled at him and went on her way.

Once she was out of sight, Eric slumped down on the bench. _I can't believe I stuttered! Am I in seventh grade again?_ he thought to himself. Just then, the dark clouds above him gave him a surprise.

_Shit_, he thought to himself. It was raining.

About ten minutes of waiting in the rain passed by when Eric decided to make a move. He entered the hospital with as much grace possible for a wet guy without a jacket to have.

"Can I help you?" Eric heard these words and spun himself around to meet eyes with a man about his age.

Eric began. "Umm, yes. Are you Red Forman's doctor?"

The man scratched his neck. "Nurse," he corrected. Eric almost smiled.

"Oh. I see. Can you take me to his room? I'm his son. I'm here to see him," Eric told him.

"Oh! I see. Yes, of course you can see him. He's upstairs in room 212. Would you like me to notify your relatives of your arrival?"

Eric made no hesitation. "No, no, that's not necessary. I'll just head up to his room. Thank you very much, sir."

"It's no trouble at all. It's the least I can do for the son of Pneumonia patient."

Eric's heart sank. He hadn't felt this way since Donna broke up with him the first time. _He'll be okay. I'm overreacting. It's Red, he lived through three wars. There's nothing to worry about._ Eric kept reassuring himself.

He made his way to the elevator with stealth. Jackie and his family could be anywhere in the hospital right now. The thought of running into any of them scarred the living hell out of them. Especially Hyde.

Once he got up to the second floor of the hospital, it wasn't hard to find room 212.

This is it, he thought to himself. Eric entered Red Forman's hospital room.

The room was dark and small. Eric made his way to his father's bed to find a wrinkled, pale, and weak Red Forman lying motionless on the bed. His eyes moved slowly toward Eric.

"Hey dad," Eric said.

Red's voice was hoarse and slow. "Eric," he said.

Eric took a seat on the chair next to his father's bed. He knew he didn't have long to talk before Jackie couldn't hold his family down any longer.

Eric's heart sank at the sight of his once strong father in this position. The feirce lion that dictated his life until he was twenty was now caged and helpless.

Red spoke again. "I know I joke too much," he said before he had a coughing fit. Eric reacted quickly, handing the cup of water next to Red's bed to him. It had only been two days since Red was at home playing horse shoes with Hyde, now he was in a helpless state.

He drank. His shaky hands spilled water on his chest. The wars aged Red beyond his years.

Eric looked at him. He couldn't bear to see his father this way.

Red's words came slowly as he struggled with his next sentence. "man," he said. Eric knew exactly what he was saying. Eric knew at this moment what the right thing to do was.

"I love you, dad," Eric told him. For the first time since he was twelve, he meant that. Sincerely.

Red looked up at him. His eyes teared slightly. He seemed to know that Eric was about to leave him. He accepted that.

He was at peace.

Eric paused for a moment, took a long look at his father and rushed out the door.

Jackie had taken Kitty, Kelso, Hyde, Randy, and Donna to the hospital cafeteria. For lack of a better excuse, she told her friends that she needed a break and she hadn't eaten dinner yet. This gave Eric a perfect opportunity to get a good ten minutes in with his father until The family would make their way back to their sick father.

"Jackie, ya gonna eat that?" Kelso asked, referring to her baked potato she hadn't touched. The truth was, Eric and her had gotten fast food before driving to the hospital.

"No, go ahead," she said. She was relieved to have it off her plate.

"My gosh, this food is horrible. When we get home I'll cook you kids a much better meal, we'll have salad, and pulled pork, and pancakes, and toast, and apple pie,..." Kitty continued to name all the foods she was going to cook. Jackie knew Kitty cooked when she was nervous.

Jackie smiled at her and gave her a hug. She felt bad for the family knowing how scarred they must be. Most of all she felt bad for Eric.

Suddenly, Kitty screamed. Kelso's jaw dropped six feet, and Hyde's eyebrow raised dramatically.

"MY BABY!!" Kitty screamed. A shower of emotions overtook her as she made her way to her only son and held onto him for dear life.

Jackie smiled. She knew Eric would do this. She knew he was a good man.

Randy sat there confused. "Bar guy?" he asked.

Eric didn't even notice him. Donna whispered something in his ear and Randy was so shocked at what she said, his eyes grew three times normal size.

After what seemed like the longest hug of her life, Kitty let go and slapped Eric on the cheek. "Where _were_ you?" she asked.

For lack of anything better to say, and having not planned this out at all, Eric just said, "I can explain."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Red passed away on Friday.

The morning after his death, streets of Point Place were quiet . The kids were all at school, Parents and guardians busy at work. Kitty Foreman however resigned to her kitchen as she always does and began baking in silence, deep in thought.

It was her and Eric. Eric and his mother. Eric now being the closest blood relative to his mother knew that he could never reside from Point Place as long as his mother was living there. This didn't bother him, for her knew that she forgives him for leaving, and she was confident that Eric had half a mind to not leave her again. Or so he hoped.

"What are you baking"? Eric asked her. He was sitting across the room at the kitchen table reading Empire Strikes Back reviews.

"Apple pie. For a friend," Kitty replied. She smiled at him, but soon became busy in her work again as she does. Anybody who knew Kitty knew that she liked to bake when she was anxious or resentful, but oddly enough she didn't feel that way. She knew that it would be a while before she recovered from her husband's death, but she knew that he would always be with her in her heart.

The familiar sound of footsteps walking up the basement stairs caught Eric's attention. Eric glanced at the top of the stairs until he saw the sight of Steven Hyde's curly brown hair reach the top of the staircase. The Twenty-three year old man had shaved off the bit off stub he had inherited from the previous week and looked fresh, clean and ready to take on this new day.

"Morning Mrs. Forman," said Hyde as he took a seat opposite of Eric at the table. He kicked back in his slouchy resting position he always sits in.

"Well good morning, Steven! Did you sleep well?" Kitty asked. She smiled brightly. It lit up the room.

Hyde scratched his head. "Sure did."

Eric smiled at Hyde. Hyde got the message and gave him a quick nod. Eric and his adopted brother had restored any broken bonds that might have plagued their relationship, and surprisingly, they were cool. Eric had figured that the two wouldn't speak to each other for weeks after he came back to his family, but he was wrong. They were brothers again.

Suddenly, the last thing Eric ever expected to happen happened.

A furry dark haired face popped into the window as the grown man we've all come to know and love named Leo crawled through and fell to the floor. There was a startling noise when Leo's face his the ground, but he seemed to brush it off. "Hey man! It's Hyde, man!" Leo stated.

"Leo!" Hyde exclaimed getting off of his chair to greet his old friend "How's it going man?" Hyde asked.

Leo stumbled over to the table, "You know man," he muttered. Eric knew that meant he was doing well. What he was really astonished about was that Kitty never seemed surprised of Leo's arrival. In fact, she seemed to welcome the hippie into her home.

"Well hello there Leo, can I interest you in some apple pie?" Kitty asked politely. Her peaceful tone relaxed the hippie a bit before he spoke.

"Sure Kitty, that would be great dude," Leo responded. He flashed her a quick messy smile.

Eric had had just about enough of this morning scene. "Well mom, I'm going to go upstairs, let me know if you need anything, okay?" he told her.

"Oh I'll be fine honey, thank you very much," she replied. She smiled peacefully and removed her pie from the oven.

Well, that's that. Eric thought to himself. More than anything, Eric was interested in going back to bed. The thought of surrendering to his spider man sheets was the most appealing thing that came to his mind all morning.

The truth was, Eric needed a break from everyone. Having to explain where he went during his mysterious trip to New York wasn't the easiest thing he'd ever done.

The skinny man made his way upstairs to the familiar scenery he never thought he'd miss. _Plump._ He hit his twin sized bed in great relief. The room looked fairly similar to the way it has always been. Action figures and other nerdy collectibles resided on their signature shelves. Eric was grateful that they were untouched. One thing led to another, and eventually he drifted into a deep sleep.

"Get up," said a high pitched voice. Eric's eyes adjusted to the light from the window. Everything came together in a blur before he realized that Jackie Burkhart was stretched out in push up position over his half asleep body.

"What the hell?" He asked playfully.

Jackie smiled. "I thought I could scare you," she said. Eric smiled at her. She looked pretty good today. She had on a cute blue top with a short skirt.

Eric tickled her until she finally gave in and got off his bed. "So are you here for dinner or something?" he asked. He tried not to sound so excited.

"Oh yeah," Jackie replied, "I thought I'd come over to help out your mother with her cooking and pay a visit to my good friend Eric Foreman _or something,_" she said.

Eric took a seat on his bed and touched his hair with his head. During his time In Africa a certain few were allowed to keep their hair while teaching. He was not one of them. After he left, he got used to the feeling and style of short hair so he kept it that way. "Well I'm glad," he said, "I bet my mom appreciates the help."

Jackie took a seat next to him. "I'm glad everything's okay with the family," she said. Eric could relate to that statement. He too was glad he wasn't permanently shunned from his circle of friends and family for ignoring them for years, but there was no better time for forgiveness in the Foreman House.

Eric took her hand. "Thank you," he started, "for helping me."

Jackie leaned in closer. "Yeah, well, I'm always good for helping a friend out of a tight spot. Slowly, Eric shifted his hand and brought Jackie into a tight embrace. Jackie responded and lost herself in the hug.

Minutes past and the two of them remained still. Eric slowly forgot the sounds of footsteps downstairs, and the birds chirping from his window and focused on nothing but the girl he was with that very moment.

He wanted to kiss her more than anything, but Jackie was the first to break away. Smiling, she stood up and spoke softly. "Hey, we'd better go downstairs. I'm suppose to be helping your mother and Kelso is suppose to get here soon."

Eric reluctantly agreed and stood up. After a minute of stretching, the two made their way downstairs into the living room.

A few hours later, The sound of friends reminiscing flooded the air of the Foreman house once Michael Kelso and his Wife Brooke arrived for dinner. The couple, Eric, Jackie, and Hyde all resigned to their respective seats downstairs in Eric's basement.

"Look at this guys, it's almost like we have the old gang back!" Kelso said. His big goofy smile really picked up the mood of the room. Especially today.

"We just need Donna and Fez," Eric explained. Although obviously he didn't think Fez would be here anytime soon, and things would be a little awkward to say the least around Donna.

Hyde smiled as he rocked back and forth in his new chair. It was well suited along with his granny glasses. "You know what we all could use right now?" he asked. The group of friends looked at him. There were lots of things they could use at the moment. "A stash," he finished with a smile.

Brooke rolled her eyes. Kelso nodded fiercely. "You're right man," he said, "If I could get to the police station, I could take some from the canine department like we always used to do."

Eric started, "Yeah, that's right. There's so much food here today too it would probably be enough for everyone," he scratched his head. "Oh well."

The night followed as Eric expected it to. Kitty served a wonderful meal for all of her guests, including Leo. Everyone was crowding around the television set in the living room when Jackie said, "Well you guys, thanks for having me over, I think I'm gonna take off."

Eric got up with her. "Yeah, is it okay if I cane with you? I need to get all of my stuff at your place," he said. He flashed a smile toward her.

Jackie smiled back. "Yeah! Of course you can, Eric." The two headed off in the direction of the door. The cool fresh air of the Wisconsin night felt like a wave chilling Eric Foreman's soul. He began to think about his father. He missed him. He wished he had been able to have dinner with the all of the family's friends again; even though he wouldn't have liked it.

Suddenly, Jackie spoke. "The Vista Cruiser's probably in the garage. You follow me, okay?" she said.

Eric made his way to the garage and opened it. "Sounds good to me," he replied. Eric noticed how neat the garage looked. _The old man loved this place,_ he thought.

Before he knew it, Eric was on the road following Jackie's vehicle down Main street and toward her apartment. Eric had the radio station on one of his favorite classic rock stations when he left the cruiser, and to his delight, _Wish You Were Here,_ by Pink Floyd was playing. One of his favorite songs.

The mellow sound of the radio, and the buzzing lights of the town mesmerized Eric. He always enjoyed nightly drives. Around ten thirty, Eric and Jackie arrived at the small apartment down town.

Once Eric and Jackie both exited their vehicles, the two made their way up tot he front door, and soon after into the living room.

Jackie headed into the kitchen. "Hey, do you want some scotch?" Jackie asked. Eric thought about this for a moment. Eric was actually a very responsible person when it came to driving while intoxicated, but when was an opportunity to have a drink with miss Jackie Burkhart going to come up again?

"Sure, I'll take a little," he replied. Jackie smiled and poured two glasses of Johnny Walker Blue. It was expensive, but she hadn't touched it since she got it as a party favor so she figured she'd break it out tonight.

As one thing led to another, the two ended up together watching the news on the living room couch.

Although he was watching T.V., the news was far from his mind. The more sips of Johnny Walker he drank, the deeper his feelings got. The scotch tasted like a corpse, but it got the job done.

Feeling lucky, and a little bit buzzed, Eric put his arm around Jackie. Jackie responded by moving on her side and nestling her small body into Eric's. This act sent butterflies fluttering in Eric's stomach.

Time past by. minutes felt like hours for Eric. All of the sudden, he had a realization. He realized that he couldn't take it anymore. He acted swiftly and grabbed the remote control from the coffee table and turned off the T.V.

Jackie rotated her body so she was face to face with Eric. "The news can get a little-" and this was all she was able to say before Eric pressed his lips onto hers and passionately embraced her tiny body into his. Jackie crawled around onto his body, never breaking the kiss, and began to caress his hair with her fingers. Eric was in heaven. The two continued to kiss each other in the darkness of Jackie's apartment for ten more minutes.

Finally, Eric freed his lips and hugged the green eyed brunette tightly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said softly in her left ear.

"Stay tonight," Jackie replied. It was the only two words she said before she began to kiss Eric's neck softly.

"Just try to get rid of me," said Eric.


End file.
